1. Field
The present invention relates to eyeglasses having an attached projector and a method of controlling the eyeglasses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Projectors receive image signals and project images, such as consistent images, on screens by using lens systems. Projectors may project images by using very bright light. Recent projectors may display more defined images by correcting images to account for factors such as screens not being even or viewing spaces being too bright. Recently, projectors have been generally used in the classroom, for presentations in meeting rooms, and home theater applications. Due to development of technology, projectors of various sizes from mini-sized projectors to thin film pico projectors and other handheld projectors have been released.